


never thought that i could be

by KirstieJ



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Breakfast, Friendship, Gen, Kent Parson is happy, M/M, for once, friendship fluff, if there is such a thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-07
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-22 02:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7414921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirstieJ/pseuds/KirstieJ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If you'd told Kent Parson he'd, one day, get to laugh and eat breakfast with Jack and Jack's friends (most of whom are slowly becoming his friends, except Tater who is rapidly becoming his friend), while also skyping in the guys he's closest to on his team, he'd have looked at you like you were crazy. He might even be angry, because such a fate would be amazing but he wouldn't have believed it to be possible. </p><p>It turned out, with some time and legitimate work towards fixing the issues, that exact scenario was definitely possible. </p><p>It was possible for Kent to be happy</p>
            </blockquote>





	never thought that i could be

**Author's Note:**

> i dunno where exactly this came from or when i started to want to write about Kent Parson so much but i blame all the kent fans i followed on tumblr recently.  
> shout out to said Kent fans because they also made me want to write something with happy!Kent because he goes through a lot of rough crap, even if he is a bit of a dick sometimes.  
> hope you all enjoy!

“You got maple bacon?” Jack asked, turning the package over in his hand. Kent flashed him a bright smile. “Damn. I love you,” Jack tossed it on the counter and went back to the fridge, as if he hadn’t just made Kent’s heart stop beating momentarily.

There had been times when Kent Parson had thought he’d never hear those words again from anybody outside of his family. He had thought, for a much longer time, he’d never get to hear Jack Zimmermann say them again.

Kent had come to realize that Jack was much more open, and causal, about his feelings nowadays. Ever since Eric Bittle, anyway. There was some biting resentment that came with said realization, at first, if only because Kent had tried _so hard_ to pull Jack out of his shell when they were younger. He once mentioned it, to Jack, that Bitty seemed to have changed him.

_“Eric didn’t change me. He motivated me, but I changed myself.”_

_“Why?”_

_Jack shrugged, “I think it was the timing. I was in a better place, when I met him, and I’d improved even more by the time we got together. I was ready to be different.”_

Jack’s response opened Kent’s eyes, and after some the resentment Kent felt faded. Things had changed, so dramatically, and he couldn’t say he was upset by it. There had been times he’d longed so badly to return to the past, before shit hit the fan, but he hadn’t known how much better the future could be.

Then, he turned up the music and grabbed the bacon. “I’ll put it on, but I gotta tell you, I usually end up burning the maple kind. Not sure why.”

“Well, I’m a pretty sad cook, so I don’t know. If I had to guess, I’d say it’s because of the sugar, though. Did you read the instructions?”

“Read the instructions? For bacon? C’mon, Zimms,” Kent scoffed, then flipped the package. It said to put the bacon on a cold pan, then turn it up to medium. Oh. He always heated it first. “Well, whatever. I’ll follow the stupid instructions, then.” Jack just snorted and laughed at him, cracking a bunch of eggs to make some omelettes for everybody. Bitty claimed he’d come down and make pancakes, but had yet to show his face.

“Someone tell me there’s coffee,” a new voice joined in as the owner entered the kitchen.

“Tons,” Jack said, grabbing a mug and filling it. “Here you go, Shits.”

“Ugh, you’re the best.” Shitty dumped some cream and sugar into his mug, then went to sit at the island in the kitchen. “You don’t want me to, like, fucking, do something… do you?”

“I think we’re good. Jack, can you get the hashbrowns from the freezer? They also take a while.”

“Okay,” Jack found the bag and handed them off to Kent, who started another pan beside the maple bacon.

“Something smells good,” another person trailed into the kitchen, sighing loudly.

“Tates! Mornin’,” Kent turned around to grin at Alexei, who was suddenly right behind him to see he what he was cooking. “You want coffee?”

“Please,” Alexei nodded.

“Jack’s got it over there,” Kent chuckled.

“Zimboni! My wonderful teammate!” Alexei grinned as he walked over to Jack, who also laughed. Kent was pretty sure Jack was laughing more that morning than he would have in a week back in the day.

“Here’s your coffee, Tater.”

“Many thanks.”

“You’re welcome.” Jack grabbed the package of pancake mix Kent had stashed. Bitty promised real pancakes, but he evidently wasn’t awake yet. Jack couldn’t make them from scratch, but he could follow instructions. It was painfully simple, just add water, so Jack got to mixing it up. Hopefully Bitty would forgive him.

“Kent, once you’re done with the bacon we can try not to burn the pancakes.”

“Awh, man, I’m shit at pancakes.”

“I can help,” Shitty lifted his coffee mug. “I make the most golden, angelic pancakes in the world.”

“What’s this about pancakes?” a sleepy voice came from the hall. “I thought I was makin’ them?” Bitty stifled a yawn. Jack poured another cup of coffee as Bitty took a seat next to Shitty. He added the appropriate amounts of sugar and cream, then delivered it to Bitty with a kiss on the cheek. “Mornin’.” Bitty whispered, turning to catch Jack’s lips.

“I mixed up pancake mix-“

“Jack!”

“It’s less work for you. I can tell you have a hangover, don’t try to lie.”

“I can bake in my sleep, being hungover isn’t a problem,” Bitty grumbled.

“It’s not a big deal. You’ll bake us something later.”

Bitty just sighed. “I’m still cooking them, too. Shitty can help. You and Parson stay five feet away.” Kent chuckled and Bitty smiled a tiny bit, sipping at the coffee.

“Fair.”

“Bacon’s almost done,” Kent called.

“Sweet, bacon,” Lardo announced her arrival. “Fuck, I can’t believe I’m up after Bitty _and_ Shits. I’m embarrassed of myself.”

“Well good morning to you, too,” Shitty finished his coffee as Lardo went to fetch one for herself. “Least Ransom and Holster didn’t beat me.”

“Has anybody made sure those two are, y’know, alive? They are actually here, right?” Bitty asked, taking another drink of coffee before going to look at the horror that was boxed pancake mix. It would have to do.

“We’re alive,” Random called from the living room, where the two of them stayed the night before.

“Barely,” Holster grumbled.

“Okay,” Bitty laughed.

Kent took the bacon off the heat and put it on a plate, blotting some grease off with a paper towel. He drained the pan into a little glass cup, then handed the pan over to Bitty.

“Watch the potatoes, I’ll get your tablet and my iPad set up for the skype-calls.” Kent said, then went to do just that. Shitty went over to help Bitty with the pancakes, and Jack sat next to Lardo with his own cup of black coffee.

The food continued to cook and most of them engaged in light conversation with one another, friendly. Some were hungover, others were not, but everyone was having a good time (even if they were getting hungry).

“Potatoes are done, where do I put them?” Shitty asked, turning the hashbrowns over with the spatula a few more times.

“Here, plate,” Alexei passed one off and Shitty gave him a firm nod, plating the potatoes.

“I can make the omelettes. It’s one thing I’m actually good at,” Jack said, getting up.

“Honey, you’re good at tons of things,” Bitty told him.

“I meant with regard to cooking,” Jack sighed.

“I know,” Bitty made a face at him as Jack started pouring out some of the mixture, rolling his eyes in a good-natured way. The two bumped hips before Bitty turned his attention to the pancakes, finishing up.

“I’m gonna go see if Chowder’s ready! Can’t believe nobody else would skype us. I can see which child of mine is the most loyal,” Bitty clicked his tongue. “Too busy,” he grumbled.

“I’ll skype Fang and Gluco,” Kent said. The two tablets were set up the dining table, for now, facing the kitchen until everyone was ready to eat.

Chowder connected first, greeting Bitty cheerfully. “Hey Bits! And everyone! I dunno how many people can actually hear me, actually, but still! Hey!”

Kent chuckled as he waited for Fang to respond. “Sup, Chow?”

“Hi Kent! Not much, I’m just, y’know, getting brunch and talking to all you guys. How are you?”

“I’m great, man.”

“Ah, little goalie! Good to be seeing you,” Tater grinned.

“Hi Tater!” Chowder grinned back at him. “Have fun last night?”

“Too much,” Tater laughed. “Was good. How about you, your night?”

“It was alright, pretty low-key over here. Oh, hey, wait a sec, everyone.” Chowder leaned back and gestured for somebody off screen to come over. “Farmer!” he held his hands out, introducing her to the group.

“Oh, whoa. Hello… everybody,” she chuckled.

“Hey Farmer!” Bitty smiled at her.

“Fang! What’s up, man?” Kent said suddenly.

“Are there more people?” Farmer asked.

“Yeah,” Chowder looked at her, “Bitty told me Kent Parson was gonna skype a couple of his teammates, too. It’s a huge melange of people from all different hockey teams!”

“There’s, like, three teams,” Shitty pointed out as he came closer to Chowder.

“Hi Shitty!” Chowder greeted him.

Meanwhile, Kent exchanged pleasantries with Fang and Gluco. Gluco was a pretty quiet guy, but Fang made up for it.

“Hey! You’re Eric Bittle?” Bitty, who was still watching Chowder chat with Shitty and Tater, turned his head.

“Hi there! You’re… Fang? Stefano Ricci, right?”

“That’s me!”

“Okay, I’m sorry to mention the accent, because I also get that all the time, but oh my _God_.” Fang just laughed.

“It’s okay, man. I don’t mind. Helps with the ladies,” he raised his brow. “I’m sure your accent helped you snag you Jack Zimmerman, yeah?”

“My accent, and the pie,” Bitty winked and Fang laughed again.

“Oh man, yes, your pie. I love your stuff online, dude!”

“Really?”

“Yeah! I knew about you before it was cool,” Fang told him. “I mean, well, before you became known as the first out-NHL player’s boyfriend, but still. Food is one of my favourite things, so I actually found you through that. I was pumped when Parsey told me you’d be hanging with him.”

“Well I’ll be,” Bitty put his hand on his chest. “One time I met a fan who has no idea about hockey and didn’t even recognize Jack, but I honestly didn’t think many people knew about me before this whole thing. I’m glad you like what I do! Food is very important.”

“Food is the best. Most difficult thing about being an NHL player is the diet.”

“I can’t quite relate to that, but I do know what you mean. Trying to feed Jack the stuff I like to make is always a struggle.”

“Ugh, I would die if I were him. No, seriously, I wouldn’t be able to handle having a wicked baker girlfriend and not being able to eat the stuff she made me, so I assume it would be the same if I had a wicked baker boyfriend. You know what I mean.”

Bitty laughed, “Yeah, I’m picking up what you’re putting down.”

“Awesome!”

Kent had walked away without Bitty noticing it as he yammered on to Fang. A moment or two later, Jack came up behind Bity and put his hand on his shoulder.

“Food’s all ready. Want me to get you a plate?”

“Oh, look Gluc, it’s Jack Zimmermann,” Fang pointed and grinned.

“You seemed more excited about Eric Bittle,” Gluco chuckled, running a hand though his dark hair. “Think we should ask him how it feels to have a Stanley cup?”

“A) I’m not going to respond to the first part of that and B) I don’t want to die today. So, no.”

“I wouldn’t kill you if you asked about that,” Jack looked slightly taken aback. “It is a little tired, and I could refer you to at least five interviews on the subject, but seriously.”

“Fang is dramatic,” Gluco told him. “And energetic. Let’s just say, if he and Parson were hanging out without me here to mediate… bad things would happen.”

 “I believe you,” Jack glanced back to Parson, laughing loudly at something Tater was saying.

“You’re so mean to me. Parse is, like, my best friend ever. I don’t know why I even bother with you,” Fang sniffed.

“See? Drama queen.”

“I wear this crown proudly,” Fang held his head high and Jack snorted. It was good to know the Falconers and Samwell weren’t the only hockey teams with utterly ridiculous characters. Bitty was giggling at the two of them as well.

“I’m gonna go get us food,” Jack said quietly and Bitty nodded at him, then resumed chatting. He hadn’t really talked to Gluco yet, after all.

Eventually, Ransom and Holster joined the group of people, said hi to Chowder, and got food. Bitty moved to go eat with Jack, and Holster got to talking to the other Aces’ players in Bitty’s place. Ransom asked Chowder about his morning and whatnot, wanting to catch up.

Kent sighed as he sat down in between Lardo and Alexei. He wasn’t very familiar with Lardo, but he knew she and Jack were close. He wasn’t exactly sure how, because they were both very quiet, but perhaps it was because they shared that. She gave him a half smile over another cup of coffee and Kent grinned at her, then chatted with Tater. They made sure Lardo was included in the conversation as well, because nobody that morning was allowed to feel alone or out of place.

Even the cat joined them, curled up on the last stool at the island. She was pretty lazy, so she didn’t say much to people, but at least she was there. Kent felt extremely happy, he realized. As fun as the previous night had been, out at clubs, most of them taking shots and dancing their asses off, he thought this was better. Things were mellow, comfortable, in a way Kent hadn’t been able to achieve for a long time. He was so glad Jack and Bitty roped this all together and actually agreed to stay with him, along with their friends.

Kent felt lucky, for the first time in a while, and he was glad about how things were going. It took them a while to get to this place, especially between him and Jack. Kent was amazed by the amount of progress they made, when he thought about it, but they really addressed the issues their friendship was salvageable after all. Now, things were a little awkward between him and Bittle, but even that was getting more amicable.

Things were good. Kent was happy. He could only hope for some more moments like these in the future.

Looking around himself at a kitchen-full of friends (both old and new), as well as frequent bouts of laughter, he felt that might just be possible.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> psst you can find me on tumblr under gemsofthegalaxy if you'd like :>


End file.
